Helado
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Bella! - gritó Edward. Traté de taparle la boca con mi mano, pero terminé metiéndole el dedo en el ojo." Esto es lo que pasaría si Bella tuviera problemas con un helado muuuy congelado.


**Reto Mensual // Septiembre (Súper atrasado, lo séee!! :S)**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer & la historia a Fairy Eyes :). ¡Espero que les guste! **

**Helado**

_**Nombre original: Ice Cream**_

**Bella's POV**

- Bella, por favor ¡déjame ayudarte! – dijo Edward frustrado.

Estaba intentando sacar un poco de helado de su respectiva caja. Recién lo había sacado de la heladera, por lo que estaba muy duro.

- No, ¡yo puedo hacerlo! – grité. Estaba en casa de los Cullen, y su familia estaba por aquí cerca; en algún lado. Sabía que estaban escuchando.

- ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? ¡Podría ayudarte y terminaríamos con esto! A este ritmo, durará para siempre. – Le miré.

- Bueno, espérame para siempre. Así tendré el tiempo necesario. – Me quejé. Edward me miró de vuelta. Suspiré, y continué con mi trabajo.

De la nada, entró Alice por la puerta, arrastrando a Carlisle con ella.

- Alice, no quiero que me hagas un cambio de imagen. ¡Tengo muchísimo trabajo! – Se veía cansado – si es que eso era posible para un vampiro.

- Créeme Carlisle, no me importa si quieres o no el cambio de imagen. Es por Esme, no por ti. – Carlisle sonrió y su mirada se ablandó con ésta.

- De acuerdo, pero no maquillaje – contestó en forma severa. Alice rodó los ojos. Dejé de prestarles atención y continué lo que estaba haciendo.

Poco tiempo después –segundos-, logré meter la cuchara por entre medio del helado, pero se atascó. Utilicé la poca fuerza que tenía y empujé la cuchara hacia abajo.

De pronto, el helado salió volando, atravesando toda la cocina y aterrizó en la frente de Carlisle.

Me congelé y le miré petrificada. Edward y Alice estuvieron tiesos por unos segundos; antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

No podía hacer nada, estaba tan anonada.

De pronto, el helado de vainilla comenzó a descender lentamente por el rostro de mi segundo padre. Sabía que él no se enfadaría conmigo, pero él era el líder en un gran, y fuerte, aquelarre de vampiros. Y yo hacía unos segundos le había arrojado helado en la frente.

Salí de mi trance y fui por una toalla. Corrí hacia él y le comencé a limpiar su rostro.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – me disculpé. Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente, y tomó mi muñeca, deteniéndome. Estaba segura, de que si hubiese sido humano, su frente estaría probablemente roja y un poco herida.

- Está bien, Bella. Relájate. Fue un simple error, nada más. También creo que estoy limpio; y por favor, deja que Edward te ayude – Rió nuevamente. Me sonrojé levemente y bajé la mirada, pasándole la cuchara a Edward.

Carlisle salió de la cocina con Alice, que reía nerviosamente. Luego, Edward me tendió el tazón con helado y sonrió.

- Gracias – mascullé y me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- Y… ¿qué harás hoy? – pregunté con mi boca llena de helado. Edward rió ligeramente entre dientes y pensó un poco.

- Podríamos ir al prado – dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas; esas que tanto me encantaban. Le miré y sonreí.

- ¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar para verte al sol! – me sonrojé cuando asimilé lo que había dicho. Edward rió y también pude escuchar la explosiva risa de Emmett desde alguna parte del segundo piso.

Comencé a comerme aún más rápido el helado para así llegar antes. No es una buena idea cuando comes helado.

Solté la cuchara, dejándola caer al suelo, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Puse mis dedos en mi tabique nasal, esperando que el dolor acabara.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Bella! – Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo.

Moví mi cabeza hacia la derecha y la izquierda muchas veces; no quería responder; sabía que eso podría empeorarlo.

- ¡Carlisle! – traté de taparle la boca con mi mano, pero como mis ojos aún estaban cerrados, no podía ver su hermoso rostro. Al final, terminé metiéndole el dedo en el ojo. Pude sentir como saltaba por la sorpresa.

Después de unos segundos, sentí la desagradable sensación irse y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

La familia completa estaba observándome con preocupación en sus rostros.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – preguntó Emmett con voz curiosa. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- Dolor de cabeza por culpa del helado – dije avergonzada. Ellos rieron un poco.

- Sin embargo, todavía no entiendo por qué me metiste el dedo en el ojo – masculló Edward. Sonreí y le besé la mejilla. Me sonrió de vuelta y nos calmamos.

**Oola!  
**

**Dios, siento tanto no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. He estado muy ocupada & no he estado bien mentalmente. Por eso, no he tenido tiempo ni para nada ni para nadie. Lo lamento.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**~ _Mikii Cullen_**


End file.
